Nocturnal Lights
by whitebeaver
Summary: Byun Baekhyun tak pernah menyangka bahwa mencintai Park Chanyeol harus semenyakitkan ini. Apakah terlalu sulit bagi Park Chanyeol, mencintai Baekhyun sebagai dirinya sendiri? CHANBAEK. WARN: GS/DLDR. Terinspirasi dari lagu-lagu Yiruma.
1. Prolog

**Nocturnal Lights**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

.

p.s : biar feelnya lebih dapet, coba dengerin lagunya Yiruma, judulnya ... (empat titik)  
serius, itu judulnya cuma empat titik doang. wkwkwk  
selamat membaca, semoga suka

.

.

Gadis itu termenung di sudut ruangan sambil menyesap kopinya perlahan. Pandangannya tak lepas dari sebuah amplop yang tergetak di atas meja. Hujan yang turun sejak ia datang ke kedai ini seakan melengkapi keresahan gadis itu. Ia menghela nafas lalu kembali membiarkan cairan pahit hitam pekat itu merayapi tenggorokannya. Entah mengapa perasaannya semakin tak karuan. Kehangatan yang diberikan kedai kopi favoritnya tak membuatnya merasa lebih baik, tidak seperti biasanya.

Gadis itu meletakkan cangkir dan meraih amplop itu dengan tangan kirinya. Otaknya menyuruh ia untuk segera melenyapkan amplop itu, namun hatinya berkata sebaliknya. Haruskah ia membuka dan membaca isinya? Gadis itu mendesah frustasi dan membuka ujungnya perlahan, seakan amplop itu adalah benda yang sangat rapuh dan bisa hancur kapan saja.

Ia mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari dalam amplop itu dan mulai membaca isinya. Nafasnya tercekat saat membaca baris terakhir dari surat itu. Air mata yang sedari tadi menggenang di pelupuk matanya jatuh. Pertahanannya hancur. Air matanya mengalir deras dan ia menangis tanpa suara sambil memegang dadanya. Hatinya terasa sakit, sangat sakit.

Ia tak menyangka hatinya akan sesakit ini melihat pernyataan yang tertera pada surat itu. Ia tak menyangka hari yang paling ditakutinya akan datang secepat ini. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

 _Tuhan, mengapa kau membiarkan hal ini terjadi?  
Tolong, jangan seperti ini  
Jangan ambil dia dariku, Tuhan  
Separuh jiwaku sudah hilang  
Dan kini, apakah Tuhan akan mengambil sisanya?  
Tuhan, aku mohon selamatkan dirinya,  
Bahkan jika aku yang harus menggantikan tempatnya, aku rela  
Karena aku mencintainya  
Sangat mencintainya_

Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya mengucap doa. Tangisnya mulai mereda kala ia merasakan sebuah tepukan halus di pundaknya. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal. Lalu mengelap sisa air mata di wajahnya. Gadis itu bahkan tak berani menoleh, melihat siapa pemilik tangan itu, karena ia tahu hal itu akan membuatnya semakin sakit. Tepukannya masih terasa, pun kehangatan yang dipancarkan dari si pemilik tangan. Rasanya gadis itu ingin menangis lagi.

 _Jangan menangis, Byun Baekhyun. Aku minta maaf. Aku rasa waktuku tidak lama lagi._

Mendengar suara itu, Baekhyun terisak lagi. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha mengusir pikiran buruk yang ia harap tak akan pernah terjadi.

 _Tidak. Aku mohon, jangan pergi._

 _Jangan tinggalkan aku, Park Chanyeol._

* * *

halo semuanya, terima kasih sudah mampir ke lapak aku :)  
awalnya sempet ragu mau bikin ff tentang chanbaek, karena aku masih terbilang "baru" dalam nge-ship mereka hehe, takut feelnya ngga dapet  
semoga kalian suka sama ceritanya ya!  
jangan lupa review, karena review yang kalian berkontribusi besar dalam pengerjaan chapter selanjutnya.

have a good day!

xoxo


	2. Chapter 1: May Be

**Nocturnal Lights**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

.

May Be - Yiruma

.

.

Cahaya mentari menyinari wajah Byun Baekhyun yang masih terlelap. Gadis itu perlahan membuka matanya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap wajah, sedang tangan yang lain merogoh-rogoh sekitar guna mencari ponselnya yang kini entah di mana.

 _Gotcha!  
Hah? Sudah jam setengah 7? Gawat! _

Setelah mengecek beberapa notifikasi, Baekhyun meregangkan tubuh mungilnya. Ia mengisi daya pada ponselnya yang telah diletakkan di atas nakas. Baekhyun menguap sebentar, lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan dress putih tanpa lengan dan _shirt dress_ biru muda dari dalam lemari dan menaruhnya di atas kasur. Ia terdiam dan tampak fokus memilih diantara keduanya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya ia memilih _shirt dress_ selutut berwarna biru muda yang dipadukan dengan _sneakers_ kesayangannya. Untung saja tempat kerjanya membebaskan pakaian karyawan, jadi Baekhyun tidak perlu repot-repot memakai baju resmi setiap hari.

Selesai memakai baju, Baekhyun mematut dirinya di depan cermin dan mulai menyapukan makeup dengan sentuhan ringan. Baekhyun tidak menyukai dandanan yang terlalu tebal. Ia lebih suka tampil natural. Beruntunglah dirinya memiliki kulit seputih susu. Dalam berdandan, benda yang wajib dipakai Baekhyun adalah eyeliner. Terakhir, ia menyapukan liptint warna cherry di bibir tipisnya, lalu mengedipkan mata sambil memeriksa makeupnya.

 _Sempurna_.

Puas dengan hasil makeupnya, kini Baekhyun tengah sibuk mengurus rambut panjangnya yang berantakan. Ia membawa semua rambutnya ke atas dan memutuskan untuk membuat messy bun. Dan, selesai.

xoxox

Baekhyun sampai di tempat kerjanya 20 menit kemudian. Ia disambut ramah oleh Junmyeon, Jongin dan Minseok, yang tak lain adalah rekan kerjanya. Baekhyun membalas sapaan mereka dengan ucapan selamat pagi sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia berjalan menuju ruang staff untuk menaruh tas dan mengambil apron. Selanjutnya, Baekhyun menyusul ketiga rekannya untuk membereskan kafe.

Baekhyun bekerja sebagai barista di sebuah kafe di kawasan Gangnam. Café Universe namanya. Waktu itu ia mendapat tawaran pekerjaan sebagai barista dari tetangganya, Sehun, yang merupakan teman dari pemilik kafe. Beruntunglah ia diterima sebagai pekerja tetap di sini.

Selesai bersih-bersih, Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping Minseok.

"Eonni, kira-kira dia datang lagi tidak ya?", mata Baekhyun menatap perempuan di sampingnya dengan wajah berbinar.

"Ah, laki-laki kayu manis itu ya?"

"Iya, eonni! Ah, aku ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengannya?"

"Maksudmu 'melihat' dirinya secara diam-diam dibalik tumpukan toples kopi?", ujar Minseok mengoreksi ucapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hendak membalas ucapan Minseok, namun bel berbunyi, pertanda ada pengunjung yang datang. Sontak keduanya berdiri dan mengucapkan salam. Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Minseok yang sedang tersenyum tanpa dosa ke arahnya.

xoxox

"B! 1 Iced Americano medium dan Iced Chocofrost untuk meja 5, atas nama Cinta"

"Aye aye Minseok eonni!"

Baekhyun menggerakkan jari gemulainya untuk meracik pesanan. Matanya melihat takaran bahan dengan fokus. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup. Walaupun sudah 5 bulan bekerja, tetapi Baekhyun masih merasa gugup saat meracik pesanan. Ia takut bahwa racikannya tidak sesuai dengan lidah pelanggan. Untunglah sejauh ini belum ada pelanggan yang komplain akan racikannya.

"Jongin, tolong antarkan ke meja 5 yah. Atas nama Cinta ya. Thanks", ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Jongin yang sedang asyik berbalas pesan dengan gebetan harus rela menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Baekhyun terkikik melihat wajah kesal Jongin.

Belum sempat Baekhyun bernapas lega, ada lagi orderan yang masuk. Kafe ini selalu ramai pengunjung. Dan saat mendekati makan siang pengunjung yang datang bisa menjadi dua kali lipat. Sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan.

Saking fokusnya bekerja, Baekhyun lupa bahwa ia menanti kedatangan laki-laki kayu manis itu. Dan entah apakah ini suatu kebetulan atau bukan, di saat Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, iris matanya bersirobrok dengan manik mata lelaki itu. Ah, rasanya Baekhyun ingin pingsan.

Mata Baekhyun tak bisa lepas dari lelaki itu. Kemeja putih dengan garis biru muda itu menempel dengan pas di tubuhnya yang tinggi. Rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan menambah kesan seksi. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menerkam lelaki itu.

"Hot Butterscotch Coffee dengan tambahan bubuk kayu manis"

Oh Tuhan, bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya bisa membuat Baekhyun keringat dingin. Suaranya berat dan dalam, sungguh seksi. Baekhyun tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana jika lelaki itu melakukan-

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun tersentak dan mendapati dirinya diomeli Minseok karena bengong ditengah-tengah jam kerja. Baekhyun hanya bisa nyengir kuda ketika diomeli Minseok.

 _Butterscotch coffee._

Baekhyun tersenyum tiap kali meracik menu itu. Jarang sekali orang-orang memesan minuman ini. Kopi dicampur dengan sirup butterscotch dan diberikan saus caramel memberikan rasa pahit, manis dan gurih dalam satu tegukan. Baekhyun memberi sejumput bubuk kayu manis untuk menambah aroma rempah. Nah, selesai. Dan untuk kali ini, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mengantarkan pesanan laki-laki itu.

"Umm, permisi. Atas nama Park Chanyeol?"

Dan kedua manik mata mereka kembali beradu.

* * *

haloo! chapter 1 sudah update yaaa, yang kemarin itu baru prolognya aja hehe

jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa :)

.

terima kasih

 **Babybaekchan2** | **febioladanisa** | **baekheemochi**

untuk reviewnya

xoxo


	3. Chapter 2: It's Your Day

**Nocturnal Lights**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

.

It's Your Day - Yiruma

.

.

 _"Umm, permisi. Atas nama Park Chanyeol?"_

 _Dan kedua manik mata mereka kembali beradu._

xoxox

Pria bernama Park Chanyeol, atau kerap disapa Chanyeol itu mendongak dan mendapati gadis berwajah imut sedang tersenyum sambil memegang nampan. Ia tertegun melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Baekhyun berdeham untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, membuat Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata dan mengangguk perlahan. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada gadis di depannya yang sibuk menaruh cangkir dan sepiring kue.

"Aku tidak memesan ini", ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjuk kue yang baru saja diletakkan Baekhyun.

Suara baritonnya hampir membuat kaki Baekhyun lemas. Namun Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan senyum, membuat jantung Chanyeol serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Makan saja. Ini untukmu dari seorang _secret admirer_ "

Setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju bar. Ah, bahkan ia tidak memberi Chanyeol kesempatan untuk membalas ucapannya. Tapi, tak apa. Toh saat ini, menurut pengamatan Baekhyun, Chanyeol sedang mengunyah kue itu. Baekhyun menghela nafas lega.

"Eiy, kulihat kau memberi kue padanya", sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu kiri Baekhyun.

"Iya, Eonni. Ah, aku malu sekali", ucapan Baekhyun dibalas Minseok dengan tawa renyah.

 _Semoga aku tidak salah langkah_

xoxox

Pukul 8.30 malam Baekhyun baru meninggalkan kafe. Karena banyaknya pelanggan, ia pun harus bekerja keras membersihkan cangkir dan piring. Baekhyun bergegas ke halte agar tak ketinggalan bus. Beruntunglah ketika ia sampai di sana, busnya baru saja datang. Baekhyun langsung menduduki bangku di dekat jendela. Ia menghela nafas.

Entah mengapa tiba-tiba pikirannya teringat kejadian tadi, dimana ia memberikan sepiring kue pada Park Chanyeol. Haish, sungguh memalukan. Baekhyun tak henti merutuki dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia bisa menjadi seperti ini.

Baekhyun masih ingat bagaimana tatapan pria itu. Tatapannya tajam, namun penuh kelembutan. Belum lagi wajahnya yang tampan, tubuhnya yang atletis dan sempurna. Lalu, suaranya. Aduh, suara beratnya itu sungguh seksi. Tunggu, mengapa pipi Baekhyun jadi bersemu?

20 menit kemudian Baekhyun tiba di apartemennya. Badannya pegal-pegal dan sangat lelah. Sepertinya menyenangkan jika bisa berendam air hangat dan menyalakan lilin aromaterapi. Memikirkan hal itu sudah membuat Baekhyun senang. Baru saja Baekhyun membuka pintu apartemennya, sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Tumben jam segini baru pulang", ucap seorang laki-laki yang mengintip dari pintu apartemennya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, bocah sialan", Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan pria itu. Yang dipukul malah terkekeh senang.

"Aku mampir sebentar boleh? Aku baru saja membeli ini. Ayo makan bersama", ucap Sehun, tetangganya, dengan santai sambil memperlihatkan bungkusan berisi makanan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu mengangguk, membuat lawan bicaranya tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus menunda kegiatan _me time_ nya. Baekhyun membuka pintu lalu segera menuju dapur, Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Aigoo B, kapan terakhir kali kau makan? Lihat ini, tubuhmu semakin mengecil"

"Wah, sekarang kau terdengar seperti ibuku"

Hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka. Sehun akan mendatangi kamar Baekhyun dengan alasan makan malam bersama, tetapi sebenarnya ia sedang butuh teman curhat.

"B…"

Yang dipanggil diam saja, malah semakin sibuk melahap hidangan. Kemudian Sehun mencolek lengan Baekhyun dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau ke sini pasti ingin cerita sesuatu kan? Cepatlah, aku masih ada ritual _me time_ setelah ini", sahut Baekhyun acuh tak acuh. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap setia mendengarkan keluh kesah Sehun sampai selesai.

"Sepupuku baru saja putus cinta. Dan kau tahu siapa yang kena imbasnya? Aku, B. Haish lelaki itu memang menyebalkan. Beberapa malam ini aku terpaksa membawanya ke apartemenku karena aku selalu mendapat telpon bahwa ia mabuk. Merepotkan sekali. Bahkan beberapa kali dia-"

Nah, benar kan dugaan Baekhyun. Bocah sinting yang mengganggu _me time_ nya ini memang menyebalkan.

Curhatan hati Sehun terpaksa dihentikan karena ponselnya berbunyi. Laki-laki itu mengerang melihat nama si penelpon. Baekhyun yang sedang menyuap nasi hanya memandang Sehun dengan tatapan bodoh.

"Ada apa lagi? Aish! Hyung, kau merepotkan!", Sehun berdecak kesal lalu memutus telpon lebih dulu.

Baekhyun yang tidak tahu apa-apa masih sibuk mengunyah sambil memandangi Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun memijit pelipisnya, kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Wae?", Baekhyun angkat bicara.

"Sepupuku yang barusan kuceritakan berbuat ulah lagi. Katanya dia sedang berada di depan apartemenku. Menyebalkan sekali orang itu."

Sehun melanjutkan acara mengomelnya. Baekhyun ingin tertawa melihat reaksi Sehun yang sedikit dilebih-lebihkan.

"Bagus deh kalau begitu, aku bisa menjalankan ritual _me time_ sekarang", ucap Baekhyun santai.

"Kau ini-"

"Aduh. Yak! Oh Sehun!"

Baekhyun mengaduh kesakitan karena lelaki bermarga Oh itu mencubit lengan mungilnya. Semoga saja lengan Baekhyun baik-baik saja setelah ini.

5 menit kemudian Sehun pamit dan Baekhyun mengantar Sehun sampai ke depan pintu apartemennya. Dan ketika ia membuka pintu apartemennya, tampak sepupu Sehun sedang menunggunya dengan gelisah. Orang itu tampaknya tidak asing di mata Baekhyun.

"Kapan-kapan aku akan berkunjung lagi!", ucap Sehun sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, gerakan tangannya seperti mengusir Sehun untuk pergi jauh-jauh. Dan seketika itu, pria di depan apartemen Sehun menoleh.

 _Park Chanyeol?_

xoxox

Lagi-lagi keduanya bertatapan. Tapi semuanya berhenti karena si Oh –sialan– Sehun itu menghalangi tatapan mata mereka. Baekhyun merasa pipinya mulai menghangat, maka ia cepat-cepat menutup pintu dan berlari menuju dapur.

 _Wah wah, apa ini? Sepupu yang diceritakan Sehun adalah Park Chanyeol? Tuhan, aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Keberuntungan macam apa ini? Apa aku harus minta bantuan Sehun?_ _Ah rasanya aku ingin modus dengan berkunjung ke apartemen bocah sial_ _an itu. Eh tunggu, tapi nanti aku dicurigai._ _Aduh bagaimana ini."_

Baekhyun masih mondar-mandir di dapur, sambil sesekali meneguk air putih dingin. Belum pernah Baekhyun sefrustasi ini sehabis bertemu seorang pria tampan. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin memiliki pria itu saja. Eh, pikiran apa yang barusan muncul di otaknya? Sangat tidak rasional.

Selesai berdialog dengan dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun teringat dengan ritualnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Segera ia mengisi _bath_ _tub_ nya dengan air hangat dan menyalakan lilin aromaterapi. Lumayan lah, untuk meringankan beban pikiran dan merilekskan tubuhnya yang pegal-pegal. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ah, sepertinya hari ini memang hari keberuntungannya. Walaupun hanya memandang wajah Park Chanyeol, hal itu sudah membuat hati Baekhyun serasa mau meledak saking bahagianya.

xoxox

Di sisi lain, Park Chanyeol masih terbayang wajah gadis yang apartemennya baru disinggahi Sehun. Sepertinya wajah gadis itu tidak asing baginya, namun entah kenapa ia sulit mengingatnya. Chanyeol merasa ia pernah berbicara dengan gadis itu, tapi kapan?

"Untuk apa kau ke sini, hah? Menggangguku saja", ucapan Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Hey bocah, aku ingin bertanya", Chanyeol mengindahkan pertanyaan Sehun.

Sehun menatap sepupunya itu dengan tatapan heran.

"Tanya apa?"

"Tetanggamu tadi. Sepertinya aku pernah mellihat dia. Tapi di mana ya?"

Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Wah, wah, wah, ada apa ini.

"Hm, dia bekerja sebagai barista di kafe, di daerah Gangnam. Kalau kau pernah berkunjung ke situ, seharusnya kalian pernah bertemu"

 _Ah, ternyata dia gadis yang tadi mengantarkan pesananku. Tunggu, barista? Mungkinkah dia-_

"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu? Biasanya kau juga masa bodoh", lagi-lagi ucapan Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan, bisakah sepupunya itu tidak mengganggu lamunannya?

"Kenalkan aku padanya", ucap Chanyeol singkat, namun membuat Sehun tersedak.

 _Mengenalkan Park Chanyeol pada Byun Baekhyun? Sepertinya aku ketambahan saingan._

* * *

chapter 2 sudah up ya! hihi

thankyou

 **AdekLee99** | **febioladanisa**

untuk reviewnya :)

ditunggu next chapternya yaaa

jangan lupa reviewnya

xoxo


	4. Chapter 3: Dream

**Nocturnal Lights**

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

.

.

Dream - Yiruma

.

.

 _"Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan itu? Biasanya kau juga masa bodoh", lagi-lagi ucapan Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan, bisakah sepupunya itu tidak mengganggu lamunannya?_

 _"Kenalkan aku padanya", ucap Chanyeol singkat, namun membuat Sehun tersedak._

 _Mengenalkan Park Chanyeol pada Byun Baekhyun, sepertinya aku punya saingan._

xoxox

"A-apa? Kau bilang apa?", ucap Sehun, masih terbatuk.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar sambil mengacak rambutnya hingga bentuknya tidak karuan.

"Kupingmu ke mana sih", sindiran Chanyeol sukses membuat Sehun memukul lengannya dengan cukup keras.

"Kupingku masih berada di tempat yang semestinya dan maaf, aku tidak sepertimu, dasar kuping gajah. Lagipula, mengapa tiba-tiba kau tertarik pada gadis itu?"

"Hanya ingin tahu saja", balas Chanyeol cepat. Sehun memicingkan matanya tak percaya.

"Memangnya apa alasanku mau membantu? Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Pokoknya kenalkan aku"

"Kalau hanya ingin tahu, tidak perlu ku kenalkan juga tidak masalah. Kau juga tidak akan mati"

Pertanyaan Sehun menang telak. Apa alasan Sehun mau membantu dirinya? Dan, tunggu, tertarik katanya? Seorang Park Chanyeol tertarik dengan gadis yang eksistensinya baru diketahui hari ini? Apakah putus cinta membuat otaknya tak bisa berpikir rasional? Mungkin dirinya sudah gila.

"Menambah relasi kan tidak masalah. Lagipula, sepertinya kau dekat dengannya. Ayolah", Chanyeol masih berusaha membujuk sepupunya yang seperti bocah itu.

"Dasar tukang modus. Apa putus cinta membuat otakmu sakit, hah?", balas Sehun sambil berjalan ke arah kulkas untuk mengambil minum.

Chanyeol tak memberi balasan. Ia malah berjalan ke arah sofa ruang tengah dan merebahkan tubuh besarnya di sana. Sehun datang dengan membawa dua buah kaleng minuman, satu kaleng disodorkan pada Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau ingin mendekatinya dengan alasan mengobati luka hati akibat putus cinta, mundur saja"

Seketika Chanyeol merasa tubuhnya membeku. Ia paham dengan maksud sepupunya itu. Chanyeol memang masih merasa sakit hati akibat dicampakkan mantan kekasihnya baru-baru ini. Namun, apakah perasaannya untuk gadis barista itu hanya pelarian semata?

xoxox

Hari ini waktu terasa sangat lambat. Setidaknya itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan. Dirinya masih tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa seorang Oh Sehun memiliki ikatan keluarga dengan Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan memijit pelipisnya. Mengapa jadi serumit ini?

"B? Tolong kau antar ke meja 3 ya, atas nama Hunnie", tepukan Minseok membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Ah? Baik, Noona", ujar Baekhyun agak linglung.

"Permisi? Atas nama Hunnie-ssi?", ucap Baekhyun takut-takut. Pelanggan di depannya adalah seorang pemuda yang mengenakan topi dan menutup wajahnya dengan masker.

"Kenapa pesananku lama sekali?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat. Suara ini-

"Apa yang kau laukan di sini, tetangga sialan?"

"Berkunjung ke tempat kerja tetanggaku, tentu saja. Cepat taruh pesananku, aku haus dan lapar"

Baekhyun teringat akan pesanan Sehun di atas nampan. Buru-buru gadis itu menaruhnya di atas meja sambil menggerutu dengan suara pelan. Sehun yang sejak tadi memerhatikan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum lebar di balik maskernya.

 _Sedang marahpun kau tetap cantik, B.._

xoxox

Akhirnya agenda yang ditunggu-tunggu Baekhyun datang juga yaitu berakhirnya jam kerja. 10 menit lagi kafe akan tutup, namun Baekhyun sudah menyicil untuk bersih-bersih. Kelakuan Baekhyun menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di kepala rekan-rekannya. Pasalnya, Baekhyun paling malas disuruh mengelap meja.

"Anak itu kenapa?", bisik Junmyeon.

"Tumben sekali", balas Minseok.

"Baek, kau tidak sedang kerasukan kan?", teriak Jongin.

Baekhyun yang sedang mengelap meja hanya memberi cengiran kuda pada tiga rekannya. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar sedang kerasukan arwah, begitu pikir mereka.

Setengah jam kemudian Baekhyun sudah meninggalkan kafe dan berhasil sampai ke apartemennya dengan selamat tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun. Ia melempar tas kerjanya ke sembarang arah dan buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi.

Saat ini Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi. Gadis itu mengenakan kemeja kebesaran berwarna biru muda dan _hotpants_ hitam. Rambut sepinggangnya dicepol tinggi dengan acak-acakan. Baekhyun cukup cuek dengan penampilannya jika malas berdandan.

Gadis bertubuh mungil itu berjalan menuju dapur. Dirinya mengambil sekaleng soda dari dalam kulkas lalu segera meneguk habis isinya. Ia meregangkan badannya yang terasa pegal namun dirinya dikejutkan dengan suara aneh dari dalam perutnya. Ah ya, dirinya belum makan malam. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Tubuhnya terlalu lelah untuk memasak. Tiba-tiba ia mendapat ide gila.

Baekhyun memencet bel apartemen Sehun dan mendengar suara ribut dari dalam. Sepertinya Sehun sedang repot. Tak lama pintu dibuka dan muncullah..

"Hunnie, buatkan aku makan-"

 _Eh?_

Baekhyun tersentak. Bukan Sehun yang membuka pintu tapi..

"P-Park Chanyeol-ssi?", Baekhyun yakin saat ini raut wajahnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Sehun sedang repot di dalam, masuklah", ucap Chanyeol acuh tak acuh.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan masuk ke apartemen Sehun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Chanyeol membawanya menuju dapur dan benar saja, Sehun sedang memasak. Baekhyun ingin membantu namun dirinya ditahan oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk diam sambil menunggu makanan matang. Baekhyun yang masih tidak percaya akan kehadiran Chanyeol hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah.

10 menit kemudian makanan sudah siap. Baekhyun bersorak dalam hati karena dirinya diajak bergabung. Lumayan, Baekhyun bisa berhemat malam ini.

Selama makan, Baekhyun banyak memberi komentar terhadap masakan Sehun. Ada yang kurang asin, bahkan ada yang kelebihan garam. Namun toh Baekhyun tetap memakannya dengan lahap. Baekhyun memang banyak bicara, terbukti saat ini Baekhyun dan Sehun sedang beradu mulut tentang cara memasak sup kimchi. Chanyeol tertegun melihat pemandangan di depannya.

 _Sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka berdua? Dari tatapan mereka berdua, seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan_ , batin Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ssi, kenapa dari tadi diam saja?", pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tersedak samgyeopsal yang baru saja ia telan. Baekhyun bukannya merasa bersalah malah menertawakan Chanyeol.

"Aku tak ingin mengganggu kalian berdua. Omong-omong panggil aku Chanyeol saja", ucapnya sambil meminum air yang diberikan Sehun.

"Ah iya, apa hubunganmu dengan sepupuku?", Chanyeol bisa merasakan tatapan dingin Sehun padanya.

"Kami tetangga, tentu saja", balas Baekhyun singkat.

"Benarkah? Tapi tatapan kalian berdua mengatakan bahwa kalian lebih dari itu", ucap Chanyeol.

Sehun masih menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak suka. Tiba-tiba _mood_ nya berubah sejak Chanyeol menanyakan hubungan dirinya dengan Baekhyun. Apa yang Chanyeol rencanakan?

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Lagipula apa urusanmu, Chanyeol?", Baekhyun memberi penekanan pada nama Chanyeol. Gadis itu menatap manik mata Chanyeol dan memasang ekspresi tenang, walaupun dalam hati ia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ah, omong-omong aku baru ingat ada beberapa hal yang perlu aku urus. Minseok eonni meminta bantuanku untuk merekap pemasukan dan pengeluaran bulan ini", Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun.

Sehun tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia tahu itu hanya alasan Baekhyun untuk menghindari situasi tidak menyenangkan ini. Namun Sehun tak tega begitu melihat tatapan memohon Baekhyun. Sehun menghela nafas dan mengangguk.

"Ku antar kau ke depan", Sehun berdiri dan berjalan mendahului Baekhyun.

xoxox

"B, maafkan sepupuku. Omongannya memang tidak bisa di filter", ucap Sehun sambil memegang lengan Baekhyun, mencegahnya cepat-cepat pergi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu mengangguk.

"Kau tahu kan, dia baru saja putus cinta. Sepertinya dia menghindari hal-hal yang berbau percintaan. Eh, t-tapi jangan salah sangka ya. Kita kan hanya tetangga, ya hanya tetangga", lanjut Sehun terbata-bata.

Sungguh, ekspresi wajah Sehun saat ini sangat lucu. Tanpa pikir panjang, Baekhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun dan mengusak lembut rambutnya. Tak ada kata yang terucap, hanya senyum yang diberikan Baekhyun pada tetangganya itu.

Tanpa disadari, Chanyeol mengamati gerak-gerik keduanya dari dalam. Entah mengapa dirinya tidak menyukai adegan itu. Apakah keduanya memiliki hubungan khusus? Melihat Baekhyun tersenyum lembut seperti itu sungguh memuakkan bagi Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba dirinya merasa iri dengan sepupunya Sehun karena bisa mendapatkan senyum Baekhyun dengan mudah.

Baekhyun sudah kembali ke apartemennya. Segera ia masuk ke kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Diam-diam Baekhyun menghela nafas. Gadis itu masih ingat cerita tetangganya beberapa hari lalu. Ia sadar saat makan tadi atensi Chanyeol tak pernah lepas dari dirinya. Baekhyun tidak naif, ia menyukai fakta bahwa Chanyeol memerhatikan dirinya. Tapi perilaku Chanyeol barusan cukup membuatnya terkejut. Baekhyun tak menyangka sikapnya akan seperti itu.

Baekhyun menguap lebar. Diraihnya selimut, lalu gadis kecil itu bergelung di dalamnya. Ah, rasanya Baekhyun ingin tidur saja. Toh hasil rekap pemasukan dan pengeluaran bulanan sudah Baekhyun kerjakan beberapa hari lalu. Tadi itu hanya alasan saja.

Mata Baekhyun mulai terasa berat. Dalam hati dirinya berdoa.

 _Aku tak tahu apakah kami bisa bersama, tapi memimpikan dirinya setiap malam adalah suatu kebahagiaan untukku. Tuhan, aku tak tahu bagaimana perjalanan hidupnya. Seseorang telah melukai hatinya dan aku bisa merasakan luka itu tiap ku tatap matanya. Aku akan datang padanya dan mengambil rasa sakitnya. Tuhan, bolehkah?_

Baekhyun mengakhiri harinya dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya, berharap Tuhan mengabulkan doanya.

* * *

Annyeong!

Part selanjutnya sudah up yaaa hehehe..

Thankyouu **AdekLee99** buat reviewnya yaa

Jadi di sini ada semacam kecemburuan sosial gitu dalam diri Chanyeol. Karena habis putus cinta, dia juga pingin dapet perhatian gitu dari Baekhyun. Makanya dia jealous sama Sehun wkwkwkwk. Doanya Baekhyun itu buat siapa ya? Bakal terkabul ga nih?

xoxo


End file.
